Troublesome Ojamajo
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: A little of a set back to Porky's plan before Lucas makes it to New Pork. I OWN NOTHING! Just my oc. Also if anyone know's the song in the first chapter, good for you!


**Crossover story! Like one of my very first stories that I involved Ojamajo Doremi and Earthbound! Ojamajo Doremi is a very cool anime, it's an anime that teaches you life lessons at the same time theirs a plot that's ongoing! (I realize I should've put this explanation in the first story of 'Claus Reborn For Lucas' but here you go!). My favorite characters from the anime are Hana Chan, Doremi Chan, Poppu, Momoko (almost everyone XD.), but my personal fav is Momoko. **

**That's where I decided to involve my character into my stories because it's fun as crap to put yourself into them, and give your own personalities to them, and interacting with the original characters is really a blast. The reason why my OC is involved was because there wasn't a green one in the series (That I haven't heard of anyways.). And voila that's where he came from! (Yes I know my oc's info is on my profile, but I didn't quite put enough info.) **

**ALRIGHT! Basis of this story is that Porky, Fassad, masked man, and giygas are in the middle of a meeting, awaiting Lucas and his friends arrival. But what happens when their plans go corrupt.  
**

* * *

The world has been turned into utter chaos. The Nowhere Islands have been invaded by a sinister being, one who is overweight dictator who wants nothing but domination of things and people. He rules with an iron fist on his floating castle, just above the islands where no one but him can reach.

His name is Porky Minch. A dangerous person, a coward he was told, never able to make friends... Except for one red capped child.

Ness. The only person Porky ever considered a 'friend' in his book. To Ness it became relevant only later that he was never his friend, merely a traitor and a fool. The 'pig king' never cared and did what he wanted.

It only made things worse when he teamed with with an intergalactic being named gyigas. An opponent able to use its powers for bad purposes... Only for Porky's better influence. Ness, his allies Paula, Jeff, and Poo put a stop to his original plans for world domination then and there. Porky would never settle for something like this, so he wanted more.

Both him and gyigas traveled through time to a different period where people do not necessarily fight, a place where he could change everything and everyone. And low and behold he found Tazmilly and the Nowhere Islands. He believed it was a place filled with dumb people who listened to everything he'd say, to fall for his schemes.

Fassad, one of the main pawns of his plan only aided him for extra domination. The ominous, conceded, otherwise antagonistic magypsy never saw it, despite his greedful eyes, but followed the pig king's orders. Of course since he was a magypsy he knew of the dark dragon and its unlimited power. Therefore goes the dictator's plan of higher power.

His main priority out of this orginaly supposed-to-fail plan. Awaken it and then he'd get what he wanted. But to awaken was a whole different story. He lacked a gift that he could never have.

PK Love. He would never find anyone that could use such a power, let alone for the needles. Seven in total. One of Fassad's main goals to find a person that could utilize a technique... But then again what would the villagers think?

That this robbed man was looking for someone in the whole village of Tazmilly to use a psychokinetic power to release the needles and awaken a dragon, all for his kings idea of destroying everything and everyone? Such a thought would be crazy to ask everyone. But he got a lucky shot.

A few pig troops found a body of a young boy. One with red hair, teal and yellow stripped shirt. They presumed he was dead just by looking at his face down composure. Knife in hand, most likely attempted to kill one of their hybrid chimera's but to no avail.

A revival was requested, by the pig king to make him one of his extra toys to play with. He would be a new addition, next to Lil Miss Marshmallow. Despite the fact he never actually played with the robot maid, he only abused them for his pleasure and then came along the commander. Low and behold! What's this? He's able to utilize the legendary power that he nore Fassad knew about. PK Love. Just another pawn to use and get out of the way with. Tis true the masked man could use it, didn't mean Porky would treat him any better.

Besides. He himself didn't think the masked man didn't have feelings. With an extra commander on his army, made things quite easier.

"Well, well, well of it isn't my toy that gets the job done." *cough!* *hack* *wheeze* fills the whole entire room. Of course he called him into the throne room in the first place. There he lied in a bed all decorated in gold, the rest of the room having old objects from his past, even some items he thought would make it spiffy from Ness.

Although, just behind his 'bed chair' was something no one think would be hiding there. It leaked black and red throughout the bed, leading to the whole entire room engulfing it in its nastiness. It moaned it's response causing Porky and most of the objects encased in glass to shake. No surprise that both of them could understand each other.

"I have to agree *cough cough* that boy Lucas and his friends are slowly making their way here to the final needle. You may have pulled three, but they have pulled the same number. Believe you me slave if you do not pull this last needle, you are going to get trashed BIG TIME!" his spider legs came out lifting him off, setting gyigas'... atmosphere free, lunging at the man. Full force one take down from him was enough to send the masked man flying. Trying to get up, he was attacked by a barrage of legs.

One swipe after the other slashing at his body, legs arms and chest, a few on the helmet. Cuts all over, he didn't expect a missile on him. Smoke in the air cleared and he was a mess. "Y-Yes... master." he uttered. Porky's fury was always expected when a mission went rouge. He always took it out on his commander. "You better *wheeze*". Just crawling back to gyigas was all he said.

Fassad came flying in, one too many upgrades with his horns. his assistant had to translate, being unable to to speak himself. "Preparations are almost ready for Lucas and his friends demise. Are you ready to carry out this final plan master?".

"Well of course I am. They'll get the spankety, sankety, spankety they all deserve!" his spider legs disappeared into his machine and plop fell his robot onto the floor, making it shake once more. The sinister being from before groaned in agreement with the others plan. "Yes everything will go according to plan. Not one person is going to stop me from destroying this place." he smiled showing his repulsive teeth.

Though he couldn't show it, Fassad was too. The moans from Giygas, smiles all were representing the plan of ending everything. The masked man said nothing. Not wanting to get another beating from his master, he just stood silently like he normally did. He looked around from each thing. Fassad. Porky. Gyigas. All of them just... laughing at whats to come.

*bong* *bong* *Bong*

a bright light broke through the darkness. It was like a small orb at the top of the room. "What's going on? Fassad what did you do? Is this a result of the Dragon?" the robbed man just made a scrunch face, at least with his eyes and shook his head no. "Don't give me that crap! You! You're the one who turned this room all dark! Why this all of a sudden?" the sinister being growled and moan at the pig king's accusation.

The orb suddenly shrank into a smaller sphere. It was somehow starting to recolor the room. Not taint but enlighten. Each pulse it gave, the cieling slowly turned from black and red to blue. The ground and surroundings green. Yellow patterns almost all over the place. In one single pulse it all turned into...

A sunflower field. "Uchhk! What is this disgusting place?" he coughed and hacked afterwards. Fassad was confused as ever. Being a magypsy he could do things like this, but not all of a sudden. He's seen so much, and so unsure what could be going on. Gyigas was just a small ball floating next to Porky. The Masked man began to feel something he never thought he could feel before.

The middle of his chest... He began to feel... his heart **Flower.**

"_Claus_." a young womans voice called out. His head perked and looked from left to right. He thought someone was searching for someone else. He didn't know a Claus.

"_Cla__us._" she called out again, a little firmly this time. From behind him he saw a woman in an elegant red dress and brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes or so, but could make out her face.

**I was so happy when you smiled**

Two children suddenly came out from behind running around her as if playing tag. One had blonde hair, the other orange. They looked relatively young, a little from the commander's age. "Who's there!" the pig king shouted. He began to wheeze and cough uncontrollably. His rage grew on a bigger furious level.

**Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray**

The children laughing caught the commander's attention once more. The hairstyles of a cowlick and ducktail from the blond then the orange. A brown dog came from the rows of flowers to the small boys. They started petting him, speaking though incoherent to the commander's ears.

At the same time a man with a cowboy hat came into the scene. He stood next to the woman. All of this looked so vivid to the masked man, as if he's staring through milky eyes. "Please remember." the woman said.

**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep**

the redheaded child started walking slowly towards them. The Masked man in general, totally unaware but calm to the presence of Fassad, Porky, and Gyigas. "Well well well, if it isn't the younger form of my slave." he ignored Porky like he was trash, walked forward and looked up at the commander, who in turn looked down.

**Waiting with patience for the spring**

"_You can fight it. You can fight him._" he told his older form. He took the older's hand into his own squeezing it tight. The commander felt compelled to do something of his own... He kneeled and hugged him. He wasn't sure why but he did. The younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

**When the flowers will bloom renewed again**

He picked up his younger self, sniffing his hair. Resembling to his own. He suddenly felt moist on his cheeks... tears. Was he crying? People, or chimeras like him never really did cry, but he didn't fight it. He let the younger version bury his head in the commander's shoulders.

A barrage of missiles made their way unexpectedly to the commander and Claus. "This will take care of that sickening scene." Porky said to himself.

**Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today**

but just as suddenly as they were sen, they vanished. Both the Claus' were crying now letting their tears fall. Gyigas' screech suddenly forced Porky to stop another assault. "Now What!?" he screamed. He saw a figure standing in front of the missiles path but they never exploded. He had a costume that accustomed a... witch.

"Who are you and why are you getting in between me and my toy?"

the figure shifted his hat, gloves and boots showing, even his broomstick by his side. His eyes glowed white and a smile messaging '_not anymore._'

**Although the scars of yesterday remain**

"hm hm hm hm hm hm." he said. He was laughing. Mocking Porky and the rest. Porky was on the borderline of sending his assault. "Your so called toy isn't yours anymore." he laughed taunting the pig king and fassad. "WHAT!?"

"Oh and if you don't mind I'll be taking another of your toys. They'll be renewed for better purposes if you know what I mean."

**You can go on living as much as your heart believes**

A green hexagon appeared on his chest. "**Piranmo Popiyoto Paitoka Pan!" **he yelled green music notes appearing before him, the young and older Claus, and even the other toy he mentioned. "Where are you?!"

Too late, they were already gone.

**You can't be born again although you can change **

**Let's stay together always**


End file.
